


Angel In a Demigod Camp

by Angelofthekiwi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, hmm destiel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofthekiwi/pseuds/Angelofthekiwi
Summary: These days you can't even fly without getting attackedAnd of course, when you need an angel they are not herethis is a kind of an old fanfic so I might not update more who knows





	Angel In a Demigod Camp

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya like it :3

•-•3rd pov•-•

Castiel was flying in the beautiful sky. Flying between the fluffy clouds. Flapping his big majestic black wings. It was a long time ago last time he did fly like this   
He flapped his wings again going up

He felt free

Flying on top of the sky

Until an arrow flew near his face. Of course, hanging out with Winchesters was not safe. he knew it but here an abandoned shield who might shot an arrow at him. Another arrow flew above his head this time. He quickly caught it And broke it arrows parts falling down. He looked at the shields now covered by the suns last rays. He searched the area until he saw a big camp. 

How? 

He taught there are no buildings or human here. He scanned the camp. He saw the human who shot him and missed. Another human was running to the human shouting. "I said stop the FIRE!" he said while grabbing the bow and arrow from the boy harshly ." he might be a minor god or something and I don't want another Hera!" he finished.

His taught got cut off by his favorite human's prayers. "Cas please get your feathery ass down here we need you" he was going to whoosh where dean is  
But a question popped up in his head.

'How can they see me while flying'only other Ángels can see each other while flying and these humans maybe not humans can see him. He looked down deciding he should tell them he's not here for a fight. With a flap of his dark wings, he whooshed near the boy who shouted at the kid now running to a cabin painted with yellow paint. The boy has black hair and sea green eyes now grew wide by the sudden appearance of him

"I'm not here to fight," he said looking at the boy. The boy opened his mouth to say something but a girl with blonde hair interrupted him. "Seaweed brain has I searched some books but I couldn't find a god with black wings and trench coat " after saying that she finally saw the angel standing there. " hi! I'm assuming you're another minor Greek god-" Castiel cut her off.

"I'm an angel of the lord." He said simply.   
"An angel?" Seaweed brain asked.  
"Yes," he assured while looking at the area. He was in some sort of army camp. There were kids running with bows and blades. He also saw a lot of cabins with different designs. When he saw the statue near the tree. He finally realized where he was. A memory came to his mind.

*flashback*

He and his brother, Gabriel, was sitting on the clouds watching the sun going out of their sight to light up the other side of the earth. Earth. his father's best creation. 

"Hey Cassie looks over there," Gabriel said to him while pointing somewhere. He looked down to where Gabriel was pointing. There was a cabin in the middle of little tents a centaur walked out of the cabin." Well, I was gonna tell you that but it got out of my mind. Here it's a camp where half pagan gods' children live and trains." he said at his little brother." Wanna visit?" Gabriel asked. But of course, he didn't wait for an answer before flapping his wings and flying to the little camp. Castiel followed him.

He appeared next to his brother now standing over a hill watching the centaur coming towards them. "Gabriel archangel of the lord. It's nice to see you here again." Centaur greeted them."Yeah, it's nice to see you again too Chiron. I'm just here to show Cassie the camp." Gabriel said excitedly like always. "Well follow me then we are having dinner. " Chiron said and started to walk towards the campfire now growing bigger. Castiel looked at the sky again before following.

*flashback *

A voice dragged him back to reality. Percy was looking at him waving his hand to his face." hey are you there ?" Percy asked ."Is Chiron still here?" He asked not answering Percy's question "it's been a while since I visited here...with my brother," last words were hard for him .even how much he hates Gabriel he feels sad. he was his brother and a loss of a brother hurts.

Percy looked at him a little bit confused and surprised. He looked at Annabeth  
"You know who Chiron is?" Percy asked looking at Cas. "He's an old friend of mine." He said eyes searching for the house when he saw first time here.

They were standing in front of the big house waiting for Percy and Chiron to come back. Castiel looked down at Annabeth seeing the curiosity in her eyes.

"You can ask, " he said flatly now looking at the sky. Annabeth looked at Castiel now her eyes flaming up with the questions she'll ask and learn. But before even she could ask something Percy cut her off not knowing what he did." Okay, Chiron is here" he said now standing near Annabeth who is a little bit angry at him. Cas was gonna say "You can always ask later " but a prayer to him filled his head

" Cas well thanks for your help with the problem but we still need you so get your feathery ass down here" Dean's prayers echoed in Castiel's head. He was gonna whoosh where dean was but first, he needs to greet an old friend.

•Meanwhile Winchesters •

Dean looked at the sky then his surroundings waiting for the black haired angel to appear. Sam was already starting to make theories about how the hell they appeared here an abandoned coast with strawberry shields. A minute ago they were searching for a case in a motel room and suddenly there was this bright light and they appeared here. They tried to call Cas didn't work. Dean prayed to him. Nope. Looks like he's too busy to get his feathery ass here.

Sam searched for a building or anything not natural. He was nearly giving up starting to walk to impala. Until he saw one boy and a girl appear out of thin air.  
Angels?  
Maybe.  
"Dean!" Shouted at his older brother for extra help. Dean raised his head from baby's truck his eyes trying to figure out what's wrong. Finally, he saw the figures running towards. Figures stopped when he stood next to Sammy. One of them was a black haired boy with sea green eyes. And the other was a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. 

Castiel was catching up with Chiron. He told him about the last wars that happened and Percy Jackson. The great hero. He would make great hunter he thought. They talked for half an hour before he heard someone familiar talking behind him. 

"Cas!" Dean shouted hoping his voice would reach the angel. Castiel turned where the voice came to see dean running to him. And then he felt two arms hugging him. When Dean finally let him go still don't removing his hands from Cas' shoulders.

"Hello, Dean" Angel greeted his human smiling a little. Castiel turned his searching for the younger Winchester. He saw Sam walking towards them while talking to Percy and Annabeth .looking lost in the conversation. Then he turned to dean and him a knowing look on his face suddenly changed into a curious one. 

"Cas we Are trying to contact you for half an hour. Also, how did you find us Percy" he pointed at Percy, " said only demigods and ones that given a permission can come inside the camp." Asked curiosity shining in his eyes. Sam has always been the nerdy one as Dean calls him. Of course, he's gonna ask this.

"There aren't any angel barriers but yes the magical border here is powerful enough to not let demons come." He explained to Sam. "May I ask how did you end up here. Last time o visited you. You were hunting a vampire nest." he continued.

"We got rid of those sonsofbitches." He said anger visible in his voice."Two of them tried to crush the baby" he finished.

" Anyway, we are here now-"before he can finish his sentence a boy who has black hair and dark brown eyes appeared out of nowhere. He opened his mouth to say something to Percy but seeing they have company he stopped. "Chiron There's another prophecy." He said. Team free will glanced at them waiting for an explanation. "And yes Rachel is okay she's at the nursery." Hearing it Chiron relaxed.

"Are you gonna explain to us who's this Rachel chick and by prophecy you mean what?" Dean asked sounding a little suspicious. Chiron looked around, some campers were climbing running and sword practice.

"Percy Annabeth can you please collect all the cabin leaders and come to the big house." With that Percy and Annabeth runoff. He turned his back and swung (?) his tail to follow him.


End file.
